Unos dias juntos
by kahime asakura
Summary: . Ke pasaria si Yoh y Hao tendrian ke pasar unos dias juntos... ( e borrado mas de 100 veces esta cosa T.T lo siento eske recien estoy aprendiendo u.u )
1. Default Chapter

Unos Días Juntos O.o ( xD )

Un día cualquiera en la pensión Asakura Hao estaba acostado en el suelo viendo TV, Yoh estaba jugando con una naranja diciendo "Funga Fu Fu" , Ren Entrenaba Afuera mientras Horo lo molestaba, Lyserg Estaba leyendo un libro de "detectives", Anna, Tamao y Pilika Habían ido a tomar unas "vacaciones"

Chicos… Miren lo que encontré – Dijo Horo llegando de Afuera donde Ren estaba entrenando

Que es?- Pregunto Yoh – o.o es como… un collar ¿no? – tomando el collar largo que tenia horo

Haber déjame Ver!- Hao intento quitarle el collar a Yoh pero paso algo EXTRAÑO el collar amarro a Hao e yoh – Que Demonios! ¬¬U – Tratando de soltarse

Hao Suéltalo! . - Yoh tirando el collar lo cual no los soltaba

O.ó Horo que es lo que trajiste? – Ren miro a Horo confuso

Em… Pues… no se – Miro como Yoh y Hao trataban de soltarse- Por eso se los estaba mostrando o.oU

Que demonios! ¬¬ - Hao estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Si no me sacan esto… Yo lo quemare! . - Empezó a salir fuego en la mano de Hao Pero el collar no se quemaba ni menos se rompía

Hao! Cálmate me tas quemando! . - Yoh trataba de alejarse ya que Hao estaba tratando de quemar el collar

Que pasa? – llega Lyserg mirando a Hao que estaba apunto de quemar toda la casa y a yoh que no sabia como alejarse de el

Pues Digamos que… Hao e Yoh están juntitos y no se pueden separar xD –

Estúpido! – Hao golpea a Horo por creerse payaso diciendo eso - ¬¬ te lo mereces… Tu trajiste eso

Haber… - Lyserg se acerca a Yoh y Hao y revisa cuidadosamente el collar – Mmm… eso no es chino? – mostrándoles una escritura que tenia el collar

Que? Chino? – Ren se acerca al collar y se pone a mirar las escrituras- pero es escritura Antigua Talvez mi papá o mi abuelo puedan a ayudar a sacarles eso…

Eh? ¬¬ No necesito ayuda! – Al decir esto Hao se sienta en el suelo e intenta quitarse el collar

Amidamaru ve con bason a llevadle a los papás de Ren los escritos que salen en el collar – Diciendo esto Yoh escribe los escritos en una hoja y se los pasa a su espíritu lo cual se va con bason

Dije que no necesitaba Ayuda! ¬¬ - Hao saca una tijera y intenta cortar el collar pero la tijera se rompe- Ah! Demonios!

Hao… quiero ir al baño… - Dijo meneándose de un lado a otro yoh

Quieres que te aplauda o ¿Qué? ¬¬ - Hao dijo con sarcasmo

Pues… como gustes – Yoh camino y Hao fue jalado – Hao vez… Tienes que ir conmigo! . - le pidió Casi Bailando

¬¬ Ok… Ok… - Hao se levanto y caminaron los dos hasta el baño

En el Baño

Hao por favor entra! No puedo llegar si te quedas afuera! T.T – El pobre yoh no sabia como hacer para que Hao entrara

Estas loco! ¬¬ no entrare contigo al baño! – Hao dijo molesto

10 Segundos después

Ya? Porque te demoras tanto! ¬¬ - Hao le daba la espalda a Yoh

Gracias Hao… nn – Se subió el cierre y camino al lavamanos lo cual hizo que Hao diera unos pasos por el collar

Si, si como sea solo apúrate ¬¬ - Hao miraba a yoh que este tenía una calma que lo molestaba – Ag… u.ú –

Chiki, chiki, así, así Lávate así chiki, chiki – Cantando feliz mientras se lavaba los dientes

¬¬U que haces…? – Hao lo miraba con la mirada mas confusa del mundo

Me lavo los dientes como me dijo mi amigo castor n.n – Miro a Hao y este tenia espuma en toda la boca y fuera de ella

Pues… Dile a tu amigo castor que te enseñe bien que ahora tas lleno de pasta… ¬¬U – Hao dijo esto y trato de caminar olvidándose del collar lo cual hizo que Yoh tirase su sepillo lo cual cae en el pelo de Hao –Ah! . que haces?

Lo siento pero tu me jalaste n.nU – yoh estaba tratando de esquivar la mirada llena de ira de Hao

Tendré que quitarme esta pasta del cabello hacedme un lado ¬¬ - Hao se dirigió al lavamanos se mojaba el pelo delicadamente y se quitaba la pasta de dientes

Hao yo te ayudo! n0n – Yoh se acerco a hao y le tiro un montón de agua con un balde y empezó a desordenarle el pelo para quitarle la pasta

Que haces! . -trato de quitarse a yoh de encima pero no pudo porque yoh sin pensarlo dio una vuelta alrededor de el y el collar le impedía moverse

Ah! Creo que ya te quite toda la pasta n.n – yoh miro a hao con una sonrisa kawaii

Si? – Hao se mira al espejo – Pero que demonios! Que me hiciste! Parezco un Afro! . - hao tenia el pelo total mente desordenado y para mas parecía un afro

T.T lo siento solo trate de ayudar – Yoh trataba de alejarse de Hao

¬¬ mejor vamos a dormir – pesco el sepillo e intentaba peinarse pero el sapillo se hace tira – Yoh… ¬¬

Jijijiji… compraremos otro.. n.nU – hao corre a su habitación tratando de escapar de Hao pero el collar tira a Hao y lo hace chocar con la puerta la cual se rompe

X.x …. – Hao queda inconsciente yoh acuesta a su lado a Hao y duermen hasta el otro día

8:30 De la Mañana

Despiértate Flojo! O te saco de la cama y te llevo a la ducha! ¬¬ - Hao decía esto mientras movía de un lado a otro a Yoh

Mamita… un ratito mas… -wDijo esto abrazando a Hao

O.ó! Como? – Hao pesco a yoh y lo tiro de la ventana para abajo pero se le olvido un pequeñín detalle cosa que el también callo por de la ventana para abajo y peor aun yoh callo arriba de el – Yoh… Quieres despertarte! u.úU

Eh? Claro Hao n.n ¿Qué hacemos en el patio? O.o – yoh se quito de arriba de Hao- me quiero ir a bañar n.nU

Si? ¬¬ Pues eso igual quería yo, pero un niño no quería despertar – dijo esto y se levanto del suelo

Quien es ese niño? O.o – Yoh caminaba en dirección al baño pero vio a una linda mariposita y sentía deseos de perseguirla y atraparla

Yoh… por que miras tanto a esa mariposa…? o.oU – dijo en un tono asustado Hao

Ven mariposita! n0n – yoh salio persiguiendo la mariposa cosa que hacia que Hao igual lo hiciera

Estúpido deja esa mariposa! . - hao trataba de soltarse pero no podía e yoh lo arrastraba por todo el jardín – Yoh ya basta! – gritaba desesperado Hao ya que veía como el se acercaba muy rápido a un árbol

Mariposita! n.n serás mi linda mascota nn – yoh no dejaba de correr y o escuchaba los gritos del pobre shaman de fuego

Taaaaaaap!

………………. X.X – Hao había chocado con el árbol y otra vez estaba inconsciente

Te atrape! – Yoh mira a Hao – Hao que te paso? Tas dormido? O.o que flojo eres n.n

Minutos después

Ah…. me duele la cabeza… - Hao s sobaba la cabeza – a veces me pregunto… porque decidí mandar a mi espíritu al volcán justo en estos días… u.úU

Ya despertaste n.n – yoh miro a hao – sabes tienes morada la cara… o.oU

Que? – Hao se levanta de golpe y pesca el primer espejo que encuentra y ve su ojo completamente Morado- Rayos que feo se ve! . ! todo por tu culpa yoh! – Hao se levanta se cambia ropa se peina y arrastra a yoh por la casa hacia la salida

Chicos no van a comer? – Horo les pregunta desde la cocina

No! vamos a comprar algo y volvemos! – contesta hao sin dejar de caminar

Pero yo tengo hambre T.T – dijo yoh llorando mientras hao lo arrastraba

COCINA

Vieron la cara de hao? – pregunto sorprendido Lyserg

Si! Parecía monstruo! . - contesto Horo

¬¬ no es para tanto hoto – le dijo Ren

No… huelen olor a quemado? – pregunto Horo a los dos shamanes

Ah! mi comida china! . ! – grito ren corriendo a apagar la cocina

afuera en la calle xD

Hao para donde vamos? – pregunto el pequeño asakura

A comprar maquillaje! – contesto hao sin dejar de arrastrar a yoh

Maquillaje? – yoh lo miro confuso

Si, no me vez como me dejaste la cara? ¬¬ - Mira a yoh con enojo

Jijijiji se te ve lindo n.nUUU – yoh trataba de arreglar las cosas

Uy… si! ¬¬ - al decir esto Hao se da cuenta que la gente los mira ¿es por su ojo morado? No! es por que anda con un hombre de la mano? Pues el decidió llevarlo así para poder arrastrarlo mejor pero no pensó que la gente lo tomaría así ¬¬ - u.úU Si no dejan de observarnos los voy a matar malditos humanos! ¬¬ - Hao de verdad había perdido la paciencia

Jijijijiji… Hao… Esa no era la tienda de maquillaje? ..U – apunto a la tienda que estaba detrás de ellos

Eh? Si… u.ú – Hao se acerco a la chica que atendía – Oye! No me vas a atender acaso? Para eso te pagan ¬¬ - Hao dijo esto "algo" molesto

Si señor que desea? – dijo la chica algo enojada por lo que dijo Hao

Necesito algo para tapar este moretón que me hizo mi lindo hermano ¬¬ -Hao dijo esto con sarcasmo –

Pues… déjeme ver su color de piel… - saco muchos productos en barra y en crema- alguno de estos servirán… se los voy a aprobar y me dice cual gusta n.n – dijo esto con una sonrisa malvada

Jejejeje… n.nU- rió Hao con algo de nerviosismo "_no debí decirle eso… no hay nada mas terrible que una mujer enojada… u.u_" – Hao fue obligado por la vendedora a sentarse ella saco un sin fin de cremas maquillaje xD

Probaremos con esta… - se acero a hao y se la refregó en la cara

No crees que es muy clara? Yo no soy blanco ¬¬U – se quejo Hao

Uy… tienes razón… - saco otra crema y sin limpiar la que le puso le refriega otra crema totalmente negra

O.ó! Oye me crees africano o que! – Hao se estaba empezando a molestar

Jijijiji esa se te ve bien hermanito n.n – trato de animar a hao con esas palabras

Cállate tonto perseguidor de mariposas ¬¬ - Hao se iba a parar pero la vendedora lo detuvo

Crees que esta si? – le mostró un color igual al de su piel

Uy… le llego la inteligencia! A veces creo en los milagros ¬¬ - hao pesco la crema y le pago se fue con toda la crema en la cara sin mencionar que llevaba arrastrando a yoh

Hao… - yoh llamo a hao algo asustado

Que quieres? tengo que llegar lo mas pronto posible ¬¬ - dijo sin mirar a yoh

Pues… esos perritos… que nos siguen no se ven amigables… . - Hao miro a los perros eran muy grandes y unos lindos colmillos que asustaban

Yoh… corre! – hao e yoh corrieron para que los perros no los alcanzaran ya que ninguno de sus espíritus estaban tendrían que correr

Hao estoy cansado . - dijo yoh parando de correr

Estas loco! Me dejaran la cara peor de lo que me dejaste tu! – hao arrastraba a yoh

Pero no puedo mas . - veía a los perritos paco amigables- u.uU

Dejate de molestar yoh y corre – al decir esto llegaron a un callejón – Rayos!

GRRRRRR guaf GRRRRRRRR – ladraban los perros xD

4 hrs. Después en la Pensión asakura

Continuara …. xD

Este es mi primer fic O.o xD espero ke les guste n.n


	2. dia fatal

4 horas después en la pensión Asakura

MALDITOS PERROS! ME LAS PAGARÁN INSECTOS INSERVIBLES CUANDO SEA EL SHAMAN KING MORIRAN! SERAN UNA ESPECIE EXTINTA NO SIRVEN PARA NADA Y LO QUE ES PEOR AUN LE SIRVEN A LOS ESTÚPIDOS HUMANOS! – Hao estaba totalmente lastimado sin mencionar que tenia mas moretones que antes

Hao Cálmate n.nU – Yoh solamente venia sin la camisa al parecer se las dio a los perros

Quieres que me calme! Como los malditos perros solo me atacaron a mi! – Hao pesco a yoh del cuello

Hao suéltame! . - Yoh intentaba soltar se las manos de hao lo cual lo apretaban mas fuerte

Pero que les paso? O.oU – llego Horo quien vio a los Hermanos Asakura casi con toda la ropa destrozada (bueno solo era Hao, yoh solamente no tenia camisa) y Al ver que yoh se ponía morado – Hao suéltalo o - fue horo a ayudar a yoh lo cual empujo a Hao, Hao callo arriba de yoh

Hao… . - Yoh Trataba de sacar a hao que estaba arriba suyo

¬¬ Que? – dijo esto levantándose de arriba de yoh – Horo… Cuando mi espíritu vuelva… considérate muerto… - dijo esto tirando el collar para que yoh se levantara y fueran a la cocina

Donde estaban? Me costo mucho impedir que horo se comiera la comida – Dijo Ren esto sin mirar a yoh y Hao pero al levantar la mirada los vio- Que les paso? Jajajaja! – dijo esto riéndose de Hao lo cual estaba con sus trapos ( ya no era ropa XD )

Ja… Ja… Ja… ¬ ¬ - Hao miro a Ren y casi lo hace polvo con esa mirada

Pues yo te cuento! – dijo yoh muy feliz – Pues estábamos caminando cuando…. – fue interrumpido por Hao

¬¬ quiero ir a bañarme yoh vamos! – Salio de la cocina en dirección al baño – em… ¬¬U Ren Calientazos la comida – con esto hao e yoh salieron de la cocina

Jejejeje… Ren eso no fue una pregunta fue una orden XD – Dijo divertido Lyserg

Ja Ja Ja! ¬¬ - Ren metió la comida al microondas

Baño

Ah! Huelo a Perro! . -Hao se había quitado gran parte de sus trapos – crees que esta ropa sirva para algo? – Hao miro a yoh y le muestra un guante a la mitad

La verdad? No n.nU – contesto yoh que no se había quitado nada de su ropa hao observa eso

¬¬ No te vas a bañar? O te gusta oler a perro ¬¬? – Hao ya se había quitado toda la ropa se taba metiendo a las aguas pero yoh no lo dejaba ya que estaba muy lejos- maldito collar yoh acércate mas ¬¬U

Pero Hao yo me bañe esta mañana T.T me voy a enfermar – Dijo acercándose en pequeños pasitos

Yo no quiero estar pegado con un alguien que huele a Perro ¬¬ - Hao tiro el collar y hizo que yoh cayera a las aguas Termales

T.T Que malo Eres Hermano – yoh se tuvo que sacar la ropa para bañarse mejor pues… que le iba a ser ya estaba en el agua

1 Hora después

Ah! Nada como un baño! – Dijo Hao entrando a la cocina

. Se demoraron tanto que se calentó su comida – Dijo Ren saliendo de la cocina

Jijijijijiji n.nU Pues estaba Bien el agua n0n – Dijo Yoh sentándose en la mesa

¬¬ si… después que no se quería meter al agua… Al rato no se quería salir! – Hao dijo sentándose al lado de Yoh

Oigan! No saben que se me ocurrió n.n – dijo horo entrando a la cocina

Que? – pregunto Lyserg sentándose en la mesa

Pues… vi en la Tele un comercial… - Contesto Horo

¬¬ Fíjate que no sabia que daban comerciales en la Tele – Dijo Sarcásticamente Hao

y… de que era el comercial? – Pregunto Ren

Inauguran una disco hoy y pues como es gratis pensé que podríamos ir a divertirnos n.nU - Dijo nervioso horo pues no sabia que le iban a contestar sus amigos

¬¬ Uy… si Crees que voy a ir a un lugar infectado de HUMANOS! Dijo Hao – Hay algo que se llama inteligencia en horo? – Hao se levanto de la silla y pensaba irse al escuchar a yoh decir

Si! Yo si iré horo n.n – Se levanto del asiento

Estas loco yo no iré! Nunca iría! . - Hao se puso a reprochar

Si irás yo te acompañe a todos lados ahora te toca a ti T.T – Yoh le respondió a Hao

No, No, No! ToT – Hao se tiro al suelo -_"Si… Me hago el muerto yoh no se atrevería a llevarme"_- Pensó Hao… y se hizo el muerto - X.x ….

4 Hrs Después O.o ( 12:30 )

En La Disco

Horo… Todos están con ropas negras y aros en todos lados Dan miedo T.T – dijo yoh

¬¬ Te dije que vinieras… - dijo Hao y se decidió a entrar

Jejejeje… tu sabes la moda yoh – Trato de justificar horo

Mira ese escenario parece que habrá un grupo – dijo lyserg feliz caminando al escenario

Si… de que será o.o –dijo Ren siguiendo a lyserg

Ya habían pasado unos segundos los shamanes estaban cerca del escenario pero apagaron todas las luces del lugar y se prendieron unas de colores por fin salía el grupo pues nuestros shamanes pensaban que eran uno que tocara música para bailar pero… se escucha la batería y una guitarra lo cual no se escuchaba muy bailable aparte de unos violines se trataba de rock Celta toda la gente se tiraba para adelante dejando sin aire a los shamanes

Ah! . me falta el aire! – se quejo yoh

. Ahhh… - horo tenia toda la cara en los pechos de una mujer ( XD ) pues a la mujer no le importaba

Me duele! – a lyserg no le faltaba el aire pero tenia toda laca en la reja y la gente apretaba mas para adelante

Wu! Que música tan buena! n0n – Hao estaba feliz haciendo como la demás gente

¬¬ me aprietan los mato – Ren amenazaba a todos los de ahí pero de mala suerte una persona ultra mas grande estaba detrás de el y no le importaban las advertencias de Ren así que lo aplastaba igual – Ag! Maldito obeso! ¬¬U – dijo ren muy despacio ya ke lo aplastaban

Después del concierto

Me duele mi carita T.T – lyserg estaba en la cocina sentado con carne en la cara

Horo Aun no se me quita lo sonrojado? – Horo le preguntaba a Ren

No… y se me ve mucho el moretón en el ojo? –pregunto Ren a horo

Si de te ve mucho u.u – Dijo horo sentándose en una silla

Puedo respirar! Es un milagro ToT – yoh por fin podía respirar . 

Que se quejan? O.o estuvo bueno wuuu! Y la música! Y todos saltaban cuando decían "Saltando cabrones" fue genial otra vez tenemos que ir – Dijo Hao tomando jugo de naranja

Vamos a dormir . - dijo yoh arrastrándose

Que poco soportan O.o – dijo yoh caminando en dirección a la habitación mientras yoh y hao iban subiendo las escaleras yoh se cae lo cual lleva a hao con el- Ah! Yoh que tienes!- Hao dijo sobándose la cabeza

o- zzzzz – Yoh se había quedado dormido

Como alguien puede quedarse dormido mientras camina? – Hao dijo zamarreando a Yoh

Pues tu sabes como es yoh jejeje – Dijeron los demás

Continuara….

Kahime Asakura: Gracias por los Review's n.n bueno estos días eh estado cansada por la escuela jejeje ( así ke un se kejen por el fic… Tengo sueñito . U xD ) y pues… Sin kerer borre la primera parte la volví a poner ¬¬U lo siento… no volverá a pasar u.u y ps… haber kien me da una idea para terminar este fic ¬¬U ya ke no se como terminar jejeje todo comentario sobre como kieren ke sea el final será aceptado Bueno nos vemos Adew…


	3. un dia normal?

Al Otro Día 6:30

Necesito ir al baño – dijo hao aun un poco dormido

No annita… no quiero ir a la escuela T.T – dijo yoh dormido

¬¬ annita? Estas loco… u.ú – hao lo pesco de la manos y lo arrastro al baño lo dejo afuera acostado en el suelo el entro al baño y salio aliviado (xD)

.- quiero una naranja… ZzzZZzz – dijo esto poniéndose de lado

¬¬ Si dos naranjas te voy a dar ¬¬ - dijo arrastrándolo otra vez para ir a dormir

En la pieza de lyserg—

7:30

Lyserg estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando su péndulo se empezó a mover

o.o alguien se acerca… - se sentó cruzado de piernas

Abrieron la puerta lentamente – Lyserg… estas despierto? ¬¬ no lo estas te despierto… - dijo el mayor de los asakuras

Hao… o.o ¿Qué quieres? – dijo lyserg un poco sorprendido por la aparición repentina de hao

Jejejeje… ¬¬U pues…quiero pedirte un favor… -dijo sentándose

Que quieres? O.o – dijo levantándose a buscar dinero

¬¬ no quiero dinero… solo quiero… que me hagas unas compras… pues tu sabes estoy pegado a yoh ¬¬U y con el no puedo hacer nada – dijo esto mirando a yoh que estaba tirado en el suelo aun durmiendo

jejejeje… claro… .o.o. solo tienes que esperar que me cambie n.nU – dijo mirándose a si mismo que estaba solo con un bóxer

..U oh ok… ¬¬U bueno te dejo esta lista con las cosas que quiero que hagas y mi billetera al lado -.dijo esto retirándose de la habitación de lyserg

n.ñU ok … - dijo mirando como hao arrastraba a yoh – como que yoh no despierta ..U? pobre hao u.uUU

**12:00 hrs **

Estamos todos aquí para desayunar? .. – pregunto Ren

Pues… lyserg me fue a hacer algunas cositas u.u – dijo hao preparándose un poco de pan

En ton's tamos todos O.O – dijo horo feliz – A Comer! n0n – dijo quitándole la cuchilla de las manos a hao

¬¬ oye… de vuélveme eso! U.ú – dijo hao quitándoselo

O.ó Yo tengo hambre . - se lo quita a hao

¬¬ crees que eres el único! – se lo arrebata a horo

Mío! . - dijo quitándoselo a hao

YO LO TENIA PRIMERO ESTUPIDO NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR POR QUE SOY CAPAZ DE MATARTE AQUÍ MISMO! – dijo hao quitándoselo con una gran venita

.. ok déjatelo… - le quita el que tiene Ren

n.ñU horo… espera tu turno – dijo yoh algo mareado por verlos pelear

¬¬U pues quédatelo horo – ren se para a buscar uno

n.n me traes uno Ren? – pregunto yoh con carita kawaii

…. – ren no contesto pero le tira el cuchillo a yoh cosa que yoh esquiva con dificultad pero hao lo pesca con facilidad

¬¬ … me hubieras desordenado mi pelo te hubiera matado u.u – dijo hao sin preocupación

LLEGUE! n.n – se escucho de la puerta la voz de lyserg

Lyserg! n.n – dijo hao muy feliz por ver llegar a lyserg – hiciste todo ¬¬U?

Jejejeje si hao no te preocupes n.ñU

xDD Lyserg parece la esposa de Hao! XDDDD – Dijo horo muerto de la risa

o.oUUU ehmmm…. – lyserg se sentó

¬¬ Uy si que bromista HoTo – hao solo dijo esto

Por que no salimos a algún lado? – dijo yoh

Seh xD ya tenemos tiempo que no salimos "_sin contar lo de la disco -.-U" _– dijo horo respondiendo al comentario de yoh

.. pero si salimos a lo de la disco… n.n vamos otra vez? – dijo hao con los ojitos brillantes

NO! ahí no . - dijo horo recordando donde tenia su cara en esa disco - U

Mm… a la playa? O.o – dijo yoh…

Amo Yoh! – se escucho afuera en el patio

Amidamaru? o.o – dijo yoh caminando al patio todos lo siguieron

Amo yoh T.T tanto tiempo – dijo amidamaru abrazándolo

Shi T.T – contesto yoh

¬¬ cof… cof… y encontraste algo para sacarme esto? – dijo hao mirando e interrumpiendo esa escenita

si… - dijo la voz del otro espíritu

Cual es bason? – pregunto ren

.-U bueno ese collar es de la familia pues… para que se salga tienen que hacer algo por uno que simbolice su amor de hermanos – dijo bason

¬¬ pues… yo le puedo quitar lo estúpido ¿eso es algo que le beneficie a el? – dijo hao

no eso no servirá hao n.ñU – le dijo lyserg – mm… aver que puedes hacer no se me ocurre nada n.ñU

Que gran ayuda lyserg -.dijo hao tirándose al suelo- por que a mi! Grandes espíritus por que este castigo y no otro T.T me hubieran matado ToT

No seas trágico Hao u.ú – dijo ren

¬¬ tu no lo tienes pegado… - hao miro a ren – como estarías se te pegaran a horo? ¬¬

.-U me mataria… - contesto Ren

.. oye tan malo piensas que seria ToT – le dijo horo a ren

Si – dijo de manera fría ren

ToT y tu que piensas lyserg? – pregunto horo

.. … pues prefiero estar pegado a hao que contigo horo n.ñU – respondió lyserg

T.T tan mal les caigo? – tirando al suelo haciendo show de niño chico

Yo si aceptaría estar pegado a ti horo n.n – dijo yoh

¬¬U no gracias… - horo dijo caminando a la casa – prefiero a Ren xD

y… cuando vamos a la playa? – pregunto ren

pues mañana? .. – respondió yoh rascándose la cabeza

ok mañana todos a la playa n0n – dijo horo adentro de la casa xD

Continuara xD

Bueno lo siento por la demora T.T pero la escuela y mi mamá quitándome el MODEM xD que cruel es mi mamá de hecho esto lo escribí sin el MODEM ;; solo escuchando música xD bueno espero que les guste y… yo me quedo escuchando musica mago de oz - xDDD Adew….. n.ñ


	4. 4 CAP

Holaa! Tanto tiempo! Jeje les pido perdón! Así que vengan a leer no prometo que este muy bueno pero es lo que salio jeje bueno aquí va! .

-----

La mañana siguiente nuestros chicos se estaban vistiendo para ir a la playa

Rayos Yoh! Mira como me tienes! O.ó - hao estaba todo lleno de ropa: camisas, pantalones, short, etc.

Pero es que no encuentro nada! ToT - se quejo yoh sentándose de golpe en el suelo haciendo que hao cayera con toda la ropa

Yoh mírame oó - hao le miro fijamente

Si? - pero mira la cabeza de hao que tenia un short verde oscuro - ah! hao eres un genio ¡por eso eres mi hermano! -

o … ahora puedo cambiarme yo? - pasándole el short que tenia en su cabeza

sip's, sip's! - dijo aniñado y salio corriendo para ir a la habitación de Hao, cosa que se llevo a Hao arrastrando

Oye! Se caminar o.ó Ayuda! TT - dijo mirando que se acercaba a lyserg quien estaba caminando leyendo - lyserg! . - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir pues choco con lyserg haciendo que este se cayera arriba de el yoh parando en seco por el peso miro para ver por que hao había dejado de "caminar" la escena era muy "linda" lyserg que estaba con un short rojo y una camiseta negra estaba arriba de hao mirándole fijamente a los ojos, hao por su parte le miraba extrañado y algo enojado… y se podría decir que algo sonrojado - puedes bajarte U

Claro - salio lyserg de arriba de el y pesco el libro que había tirado

Hao… donde queda tu habitación? O.o - miro un yoh completamente confundido

vives conmigo y no sabes donde duermo! - Suspiro - eres increíble! o.óU - hao se pudo levantar y camino hacia su habitación que por cosas de yoh habían pasado de largo

En la pieza del tao estaba horo que le decía a Ren que se pusiera el short amarillo oscuro

Combina con tus ojos! OwO - le animaba Horo

Pero a mi no me gusta - miro el short detenidamente

Mira si vas a matar! Todas las chicas se desmayaran -U - dijo ya algo burlón

Tu crees? O.o - pregunto ren poniéndose el short

No u.u - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Tonto - camino con el short sacándose la camisa que traía para ponerse algo más… cómodo

Jojojo mira! Dime como se me ve esto owo - traía un traje de una pieza negro pegado al cuerpo tipo traje antiguo xD

El chino le miro fijamente un momento pero no aguanto - jajajajaja! xDDD que rayos es eso? - dijo ya cayéndose al suelo

Es la única cosa que tengo T.T -dijo llorando

No seas yo si te e visto short - miro sus short y le tiro uno azul oscuro - ponte ese u.ùU no quiero avergonzarme de ti en la playa xD - dijo sin poder aguantar reír un momento

¡ Que demonios! - Se escucho por toda la casa

Todos corrieron a el pasillo, todos estaban listos

Que pasa hao? - pregunto el inglés que no pudo ver la cara de hao porque este se tapaba con su pelo

Jijijiji - yoh no aguantaba la risa

Yoh me dejo como payaso .T.T .. - se quejo hao mirándose al espejo

No creo que sea como para gritar así o.ó - se quejo ren aun molesto por el chillido de hao

Hao dio media vuelta para que Ren le pudiera ver bien estaba completamente blanco, estaba bañado en bloqueador

Jejeje… - Ren no pudo evitar una sonrisa

Horo miro fijamente a hao y le paso una de sus manos en la cara de hao y esta salio llena de bloqueador - de aquí nos echamos bloqueador todos así no nos quemamos -

Sí - lyserg le siguió pasando su mano por la cara de hao y comenzó al igual que horo por sus mejillas

Vez hao no estuvo tan mal - le dijo con una sonrisa yoh

Aja… como a ti no te están manoseando para quitarte bloqueador

Yoh quiso sacar un poco de bloqueador cerca de los ojos de hao pero por su torpeza hizo que le cayera a hao en los ojos

AH! - chillo hao - demonios! Que te hice para que me hagas esto! - se levanto de golpe para comenzar a correr

Lo sien… - no alcanzo a decir pues hao le jalo con toda su fuerza

Los chicos vieron como los Asakura se dirigían al baño

En el baño

Yo te ayudo! - dijo yoh preocupado

No gracias - trato de mover su mano derecha pero movió la de yoh igual

Yoh con su otra mano le tiro agua a la cara esto hizo que el bloqueador se corriera llegando a sus ojos

AHHHHH! me quieres matar! Quedare ciego! - dijo metiendo su cara en el chorro de agua de la bañera

Lo-lo siento! - miro yoh a su hermano

Hao miro a yoh con enojo y se acerco a el mirando la cara de de "susto" de su hermano le resulto rara pues tan asustado no estaría si fuera por…

En el living…

Como vamos estos nunca se podrán separar… n.nU - opinaba lyserg

Como no se les sale la mano se pasan tirando la mano gracias al collar O.o - pregunto horo

ya les quieres dejar sin mano… ton… - no pudo terminar…

No! yo me corto la mano! No soporto mas! Oó - salio hao de la nada con un cuchillo gigante

T.T hao no! quedaras sin manita! - le suplicaba yoh

Que no ya no soporto T.T la vida a sido muy cruel conmigo… - dijo apuntando el cuchillo a su mano - adiós mundo cruel!

Vamos hao solo fue un poco de bloqueador en los ojos… - le dijo Ren… de esto hao le miro y este miro los ojos rojos de hao la verdad pareciera que si no hubiera luz hao iluminaría todo con el rojo de sus ojos - ¿puedes ver? - pregunto asustado Ren

Wa! Hasta asuste a Ren! - chillo hao con lagrimas

Vamos hao si… no se nota - le mentía lyserg - de hecho que tenia que notarse? - dijo con una Gran "gotita"

De veras? - hao se acerco a lyserg con el cuchillo en mano y miro a lyserg, lyserg por su parte no pudo ignorar el rojo de los ojos del Asakura… y se alejo un poco…

A quien engañas lyserg esta feo! - dijo en voz alta horo esto hizo que todos le miraran menos hao que planeaba enterrarse el cuchillo en la mano

Que te crees horo! No ves que animo a hao o.ó - le retaba a lyserg

Ahí todos retando a horo encerrándole en un circulo mientras horo les apuntaba en dirección a hao pero estos ni el mínimo caso le hacían peor de la nada yoh sintió como el collar le jalaba

Hao? - yoh miro a hao y vio que este estaba apunto de matarse

Mi testamento… - decía… - mi cuento se lo daré a Horo mi ropa a Lyserg y mis armas a Ren- pensó un momento… - a yoh le daré… - se detuvo para pensar otra vez - una galleta - reviso su bolsillo de short y le tiro una galleta de mil años u.ú - ahora si adiós mundo T.T - cuando se hizo una pequeña herida y comenzó a salir sangre de esta yoh no pudo evitar sentirse débil y cayo desmayado

… X.x - con esto provoco que hao soltara la cuchilla

que le paso a ese por su culpa me hice una herida TT - se quejo hao

Eso querías o no hao U - se molesto hao

Si! Pero era aquí! - apuntando con la mano su muñeca - y no aquí - le mostró como caía la sangre de arriba - T.T

Lyserg se acerco a hao y le detuvo la hemorragia con un paño cortándole la circulación de la sangre - ya esta n.n

Noo! Lyserg que haces? T.T no vez que me pierdo una habitación o.óU - se quejo horo

Hao no pudo evitar molestarse aun con su brazo lastimado y con el peso de yoh desmayado se tiro arriba de hao para intentar ahorcarle con una mano - morirás oó

Noooo - se quejaba horo

Ahí quietos Lyserg y Ren les miraban como unos padres miraban a sus hijos pelear aun que estos tenían una inmensa gota pues podían ver a un yoh desmayado en el suelo hao con un paño sangrado y con su mano buena intentando a ahorcar a horo y horo estando bien sin ninguna herida se dejaba ahorcar…

Tendremos que olvidarnos de la playa… - dijo en voz baja solo para Ren

Si.. me iré a cambiar… me avisas cuando estos dejen de pelear… - le dijo ren a lyserg mientras caminaba a su habitación

Continuara…

Wo! Que me a costado hacer esto… la verdad lo siento mucho por haberme demorado estos años! Para el que sabe de este fic sabe que fueron años xD pero tengo excusa! … digo… bueno será… xD es que… yo un tiempo no tuve internet… y como pues pensé que se había borrado yo… no me quise meter a esto xD… después entrando veo que esto sigue aquí jajaja muy sorprendida xD ya… u.ù no pido que me perdonen TT XD jajajaja esto esta bien chafa xD pero va es lo que salio .

Kahime Asakura .. - .. 


	5. Cap 5

La mañana siguiente (9:00)

Ah! otro día! Talvez es mejor que el de ayer - - decía el mayor de los asakura

Mmm… - se quejo el menor que dormía al lado

Porque esta… - tocaba la cama algo curioso y asustado- esta mojado? – siguió tocando y tiro las tapas de un jalón, no pudo creer lo que veía – yoh maldito! Oó – estaba todo mojado con orina ¡yoh estaba tan grande y se hacia en la cama! Estaba mojada la cama acompañada con yoh, se había pasado a hao

mm.. – abrió los ojos el menor y pudo ver a hao con un tic en el ojo, le temblaba las manos- que pasa hermano?

Como que…, que pasa? - le miro a los ojos – has dejado todo manchado! Que acaso aun no sabes aguantarte ¬o¬

Este – miro a su alrededor… - jejeje… yo que soñaba que me ahogaba ;O;

Me voy a bañar – se levanto de golpe

Si vamos nOn – dijo animado

No me hables que contigo estoy enojado ¬o¬ - entraron al baño

Mientras en la cocina

Que buen día!... – entraba lyserg para ver como ren y horo peleaban por la leche – que hacen?

Mía Oó – empujaba horo la leche hacia si

Que es mía hoto! – Ren hacia lo mismo – suéltala o.ó

Van a derramar esa le… - no alcanzo a terminar pues ya sus dos amigos estaban manchados con leche – olvídenlo n.nU – se sentó en unas ce las sillas de la mesa mientras saca una manzana de la canasta

Buenos días – se pudo ver como llegaban los dos Asakura recién bañados algo angelical… excepto la mirada fría de hao que con ropa deportiva, polera apegada ( N.A: ¬U )miro a los dos shamanes manchados con leche en su pantalón – cochinos que hacían! Oo – molesto el mayor

- no soy el único! – dijo feliz el menor en consecuencia todos le miraron con cara de: "Que? .."

cof, cof – tosió hao para quitar tan incomodo ambiente - ¿Qué hay de desayuno?

Lo que cocines – contesto el chino

Sí! Hao tu estuviste por todo el mundo algo aprendiste ¿no? - - horo le miro fascinado

Este… - pensó un momento – no, no aprendí nada ¬o¬

Eres un tonto ¬o¬ - se quejo Ren

Oó tonto? por no saber cocinar! Ja! Yo te puedo cocinar mucho mejor que tu o.ó

Pruébalo… - dijo desafiante

¬o¬ con gusto! – hao pensó un momento lo dicho y se tapo la boca – rayos! T.T – se quejo

Bueno iremos comprar algunas cosas que me entusiasmaron espero ver la cena lista hao nn – salio ren con horo

Pero! – se quejo, miro a lyserg con cara de perro hambriento

Eh… - pensó un momento nervioso lyserg – tengo que ir a leer un libro me faltan unas poquitas hojas y termino n.nU

¬o¬ gracias! ¬¬ - dijo enojado

Yo te ayudare hermano! nOn –le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa

Rayos ¬¬ - se sentó en la silla resignado viendo como lyserg se iba lo más rápido que podía

Unos minutos después…

Ah… bueno estoy listo – se puede ver a hao con el pelo amarrado un delantal viendo un millar de cosas para cocinar… - que cocinare… u.u…

Por que no haces algo de… - pensó un momento – de… - siguió pensando…

Ya se! – Dijo hao feliz – gracias por tu NO ayuda nn

De nada - - contesto feliz

Are! Sopita ¬ - empezó a preparar las cosas

A mi no me gusta T.T – se quejo el menor

Pues quien va a cocinar? – dedico su atención a su hermano

Tu u.ù – contesto desanimado

Yo…, YO ¿vez?… yo hago lo que a mi se me antoje ¬o¬ - hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿y quiero…? - pregunto como si tratara con un bebe

Este… no me digas! No me digas! Oo – pensó un instante – Carne? -U

SOPA! Oó – volvió a lo suyo – eres increíble!

;O; no gane nada?

o.o... mmm... sí! Ganaste... – le da un golpe – un lindo zape -U

T.T me maltratas! –se acerco una silla y se sentó al lado para que el collar no quedara tirante

Ya estando casi todo listo

Sal… yoh échale la sal – le dijo mientras cortaba el pan y le ponía en una panera

Siii! – contesto animado – ayudare a mi hermano, ayudare a mi hermanito! o - cantaba animado mientras se le escapa el salero entero dentro de la hoya – out! . 

Ya esta listo yoh? – se acerco a aprobar la sopa

No, no! espera yo la apruebo n.nUUU – se apuro en pescar la cuchara

Bueno o.ô – siguió entretenido con el pan

Eje… - con la cuchara saco el salero de la hoya, miro una botella de agua que estaba ahí y se la hecho completa – lalala nOn que rica esta… - decía mientras le echaba de todo un poco

Yoh que haces? ¬¬ - miro como su hermano le quería echar un huevo entero

Eh? n.nUUUUU – pensó un momento para ocultar el huevo – has hablado con mi hijo la mariposa n.nU – saco conversación lo mejor que pudo

No seas tonto la mariposas no hablan ¬o¬ - se acerco a la sopa – ahora la aprobare yo – pesco la cuchara que para aprobar la sopa – Mmm.. – le falta un poquito de esto y ya – dijo para poner en orden todo aunque no lo pareciera hao era muy detallista cosa que se podía notar en la mesa

Llamare a lyserg! - - dijo yoh – lyserg! ah cenar! – grito el menor

Ahg – se quejo tapándose los oídos

Pronto llegarían todos ………


End file.
